GFLVIQKUOJSUCZZQHA
(1:39.8) 'cause it's a bitter sweet (1:43.0) (1:43.4) symphony, that's life (1:48.5) (1:50.7) trying to make ends meet (1:53.8) you're a slave to money then you die (1:59.3) (2:02.2) I'll take you down the only (2:05.9) road I've ever been down (2:10.7) (2:13.5) you know the one that takes you to the places (2:18.2) where all the veins meet, yeah (2:21.7) (2:25.8) no change, I can change. (2:27.7) I can change, I can change (2:30.5) but I'm here in my mould (2:33.1) I am here in my mould (2:35.9) but I'm a million different people (2:39.1) from one day to the next (2:41.7) I can't change (2:43.0) my mould (2:44.1) no, no, (2:45.2) no, no, no, no, no... (2:54.7) (2:56.7) well I've never prayed (3:01.3) but tonight I'm on my knees, yeah (3:06.5) (3:09.4) I need to hear some sounds (3:12.9) that recognize the pain in me, yeah (3:17.6) (3:20.9) I let the melody shine, (3:23.7) let it cleanse my mind, I feel free now (3:29.0) (3:32.0) but the airwaves are clean (3:35.0) and there's nobody singing to me now (3:40.3) (3:44.1) no change, I can change. (3:46.3) I can change, I can change (3:48.9) but I'm here in my mould (3:51.9) I am here in my mould (3:54.5) and I'm a million different people (3:57.7) from one day to the next (4:00.3) I can't change (4:01.6) my mould (4:02.7) no, no, (4:03.7) no, no, no. have you ever been (down?) I can't change it you know, (4:10.1) I can't change it (4:12.4) (5:35.5) 'cause it's a bitter sweet (5:38.8) symphony, that's life (5:44.4) (5:46.1) trying to make ends meet (5:49.5) trying to find somebody, (5:52.5) then you die (5:55.5) (5:57.7) I'll take you down the only (6:01.9) road I've ever been down (6:06.6) (6:09.4) you know the one that takes you to the places (6:13.9) where all the veins meet, yeah (6:17.4) (6:20.4) you know I can change, I can change. (6:23.5) I can change, (6:24.9) I can change (6:26.2) but I'm here in my mould (6:29.1) I am here in my mould (6:31.9) and I'm a million different people (6:34.8) from one day to the next (6:37.6) I can't change (6:38.9) my mould, (6:39.9) no, no, (6:40.9) no, no, no (6:43.1) I can't change (6:44.5) my mould, (6:45.4) no, no, (6:46.6) no, no, no (6:48.6) (6:48.7) I (6:49.1) can't (6:49.7) (6:50.1) change (6:50.4) my (6:50.8) mould, no, (6:51.7) no, no, no, no (6:54.3) you've got to... (6:55.5) (...sex and violence, melody and silence) (7:00.3) (got to) (7:01.2) (sex and violence) (7:03.1) (melody and violence) (7:06.0) (got to, sex and silence, melody and violence) (I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down) (got to, sex and violence, melody and silence) (I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down) (got to, sex and silence, melody and violence) (got to, sex and violence, melody and silence) been down (7:28.0) ever been down (7:30.8) ever been down (7:33.4) ever been down (7:36.4) ever been down (7:39.2) have you ever been down? have you ever been down? (7:44.8) (have you ever been down?) (7:47.9)